


food fight

by fromjazzywithlove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromjazzywithlove/pseuds/fromjazzywithlove
Summary: when you and peter are baking together, things get a little messy.





	food fight

**Author's Note:**

> request (from Tumblr): Heya can I maybe request Peter x gender neutral reader where they’re cooking together and it turns into a food fight? I just think that’d be really cute thanks!!! ❤️❤️❤️ ~ Anon  
warnings: nothin but fluff my dudes  
i’ve never really written a specifically gender-neutral reader before (usually it’s more targeted towards female readers since that’s what i know how to write lol), so sorry if this seems kinda more feminine, i tried really hard though ahaha. i wasn’t really sure if peter and reader were together, so i made them a couple since i haven’t really done that before? enjoy, loves!  
(also i’m honestly so sorry i couldn’t think of a more creative name ahaha)
> 
> Tumblr: tomhollandismyspiderman

You grinned happily at the sound of the doorbell echoing through the house, and you rushed to the door. As it opened, Peter stepped in, a smile to rival the brightness of the sun playing on his face as he leaned down to kiss you, his warmth flooding your whole body and filling your stomach with butterflies- even though you’d been dating for a while, you still felt the familiar sensation every time the two of you touched. 

“You ready to  _ bake? _ ” Peter punched you playfully in the arm, his eyes glinting in happiness, and you rolled your eyes. 

“You’re so cheesy.”

“Ha! Get it? Cheesy?” Peter laughed, and you couldn’t help but let a small snort out as well, elbowing the boy in mock annoyance. 

“You are  _ so _ lame.” Still, you found your arms wrapping around the boy’s torso as he leaned down to kiss you gently on the forehead. “But I love you anyways,” you mumbled into his chest under your breath. He heard you, though, and he squeezed you tighter, lifting you and spinning you around before finally letting you go. 

“Now, are we gonna do this or not?” Peter began digging around in a cabinet for a bowl while you began opening the flour that Peter had brought and searching for other ingredients and supplies in the drawers that surrounded you. You always loved being in the kitchen- it was safe to say that cooking was a favorite hobby of yours- but you couldn’t deny that you liked it even more when Peter was there with you. Something about his presence made you more comfortable, made the kitchen feel more like home. 

“This has to be  _ perfect _ ,” you told Peter, dumping all the ingredients from your arms onto the countertop before you. 

“Love, you know Ned’s not going to care about whether or not this cake is perfect,” Peter replied, laughing. 

“This isn’t about Ned! This is about the cake being  _ perfect _ !” you whined. But Peter only smiled, shaking his head at you.

“Darling, I hate to say this, but it kind of is about Ned… this _is _for his surprise birthday party, after all. Don’t stress too much, though. With you here, it’ll turn out just fine.” 

You smiled at your boyfriend, the two of you settling in to work, your actions matching his in perfect harmony. You stirred the cake batter together, grinning at the smooth, rich chocolatey texture beneath your whisk. Peter reached over you, swiping his finger through the batter and dodging the swat of your hand that came with it as he licked it off of his hand. But there was no mistaking the look that overcame his face for a second before it returned to normal, Peter obviously trying to hide whatever he had just discovered. 

“Peter? Peter, what did you do?” 

“Y/N, it’s probably nothing, don’t worry ab-” But Peter hadn’t even gotten a full sentence out before you had swiped your own finger through the batter and stuck it in your mouth, a salty flavor immediately flooding your taste buds. 

“ _ Peter Benjamin Parker! _ ” Your loud voice echoed through the house as you turned to your boyfriend with a harsh glare on your face. “You used  _ salt  _ instead of  _ sugar _ ?” 

Peter’s cheeks had turned red, his eyes avoiding yours as you felt fury bubbling in your chest. “I can’t  _ believe  _ you!” Before you knew what you were doing, you had swiped a handful of flour from the already-open bag and thrown it in Peter’s face, laughing to yourself as he sputtered in surprise, trying to wipe the flour away. And suddenly, Peter was tossing the three extra eggs on the counter at your face, the disgustingly runny yolk dripping down your chest and torso. 

“Hey! What was that for?” 

“You assaulted me first!” A smirk on his face, Peter reached for more ammunition, but before he could do anything, you had grabbed the pre-measured cup of milk that you’d left on the counter and thrown it in his face. Before long, the two of you were tossing food items at one another left and right, reaching for anything you could get your hands on to throw in the others’ face. 

Batter dripped from the cabinets and was in puddles on the floor, and you couldn’t help but laugh at the antics you two had gotten into. Peter, standing only a couple feet away and watching as you tried to get flour out of your hair in vain, finally reached over and pulled you into his arms, much to your annoyance. “You’re a  _ mess _ !” 

Peter smirked, wiping a droplet of milk off of your cheek with his thumb. “I wouldn’t say you’re any better.” 

You smiled, pulling yourself closer to your boyfriend as you wiped your messy face on his shirt. “Hey!” Peter retaliated, the grin never once leaving his face. 

“You’re the one who got us into this mess in the first place.” 

“Yeah, well-” 

“And you’re the one who’s going to help me clean it all up,” you interrupted, pulling away from Peter’s grasp as you began to wipe up the spills on the countertop and the floor. 

“Well, what if I don’t  _ want  _ to?” Peter whined, stamping his foot like a child as you glared at him from where you were crouched down on the floor. 

You smiled at him sweetly, standing up for a second as you held out a wet paper towel for the boy. “Peter, remind me again who put  _ salt _ into the cake batter instead of sugar?” 

Peter rolled his eyes, taking the paper towel reluctantly from your hand and bending down next to you to help you clean up the mess. “Shut up.” 

“You know you love me.” 

Peter couldn’t help but smile at that, his twinkling eyes finding yours as he placed his hand on top of yours for a quick squeeze. “And you know I always will.”


End file.
